High
by isis-sg1
Summary: A new drug is around which does serious damage to mutants, Lexa and Brennan get infected, LJ with a little bit of SB last chapter up !
1. What happened

I have more ready so tell me if you want more.. This is my first mutant x story so I hope you like it.

Jesse woke up smiling when he remembered what had happened last night and who was in bed with him. Lexa was cuddled up to him and he had his arm around her. He decided that she looked really cute when she was asleep and reminded himself of how he got there. After the event with the cloned women which both lexa and Shalimar had been victim to lexa had confronted Jesse about what the clone version had done...

_  "Jesse?" Lexa shouted through Sanctuary. Jesse had left her questioning what had happened between them, or rather between Jesse and the cloned version of her. _ _She called out his name again and was about to give up when she was pulled through a wall and found herself blocked between the now solid wall and the person she was looking for. He stood so close she could feel his breath on her skin._

_    "You were looking for me?" he asked innocently. Lexa was ready for a challenge and wasn't about to back down. She stood tall against him, knowing what it would do to him. The two of them had been getting closer and closer the last couple of months  and she knew what effect she had on him, he, on the other hand didn't know what effect he had on her. Not yet anyway. _

_    "What happened Kilmartin" She asked half serious._

_    "What happened when?" he asked back cheekily. Lexa looked at her surroundings. She was in Jesse's bedroom. She smiled at him as she formulated her plan. Again she moved even closer to his body. At his distraction she placed her hands on her chest and pushed him back and onto the bed. Without giving him the chance to react, she jumped onto the bed and sat on him, grabbing hold of his wrist and placing them just above his head._

_   "Now are you going to tell me?" she asked again. He looked into her eyes and answered._

_  "You know I could escape if I wanted to?" He replied, shifting his body under her. Lexa suppressed a moan as he moved under her._

_ "Well why don't you?" she countered, lowering her head so it was closer to his._

_ "Why would I try to escape when I have a beautiful woman on top of me?" _

_  "I'm flattered, now tell me wheat happened or I'll do something you'll really want to escape from" Jesse's smile faltered at the thought and then decided on a plan of action. _

_  "You know what why don't I just show you" He said lifting his head up and catching Lexa's lips in a smouldering kiss, she replied by letting go of his wrists and let her hands roam. After 10 seconds or so Jesse pulled away. _

_   "That's what happened" He answered. She pouted before speaking._

_   "That's all?, I though we'd had sex!" She hit his arm playfully but he groaned in pain at the contact. "What? It didn't hit you that hard" _

_   "Its not that" He motioned for her to get up which she did. He also stood up and took off the shirt he was wearing over his vest top, revealing a bandage around his left arm._

_   "what did you do?" she asked grasping his arm gently to take a look._

_   "What did I do?... its something that you did. Your alter ego tried to kill me with your lasers. Got my arm instead" Slowly Lexa moved close to Jesse and gently kissed his arm._

_   "I'm sorry" _

_   "Its not entirely your fault... but you could make it up to me" Lexa looked at him cautiously wondering what he had on his mind_

_  "You and me, dinner, what d'ya say?" Lexa answered with a kiss._


	2. What it is

Here's more, please review, it makes me want to update quicker

Since that day Jesse and Lexa had been going out. Dinners, movies, clubs, sometimes with Shalimar and Brennan and sometimes on their own. But last night was the first time they had slept together.

Lexa woke up a second after Jesse and caught him watching.

    "Like what you see huh?" Lexa said before catching him in a lingering kiss.

    "Always" he replied.

     "Okay then, I'm going to go have a shower" Lexa got out the bed carefully and made her way to Jesse's bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out wrapped in just a towel.

    "You got something I can wear?, I am not going to my bedroom in just a towel"

    "Yeah, look in the bottom drawer over there" he answered pointing over to the corner

   "There should be some jogging bottoms and a shirt" Looking in the drawer Lexa found a white shirt she liked and dropped her towel to put it on.

    "Do you know how sexy you look in that shirt?" Jesse said admiring Lexa in his shirt.

    "Well maybe I'll wear it for you later" She replied, giving him a quick kiss before putting the jogging bottoms on. "I'm going to make us some coffee, you get that cute butt of yours in the shower" Lexa added before leaving the room. Jesse did as she said.

  Meanwhile Lexa walked into the kitchen where Shalimar and Brennan were making breakfast for themselves.

    "Morning" Lexa said, bringing attention to herself. Shalimar looked at her strangely then walked up to her. Sniffing gently she realised what she was smelling.

    "Oh my God" she exclaimed. Lexa put her hand over Shalimar's mouth so she didn't blurt out anymore and dragged her into the main living area. 

    "So you and Jesse did the dirty" Shalimar asked cheekily, smiling.

    "Well I wouldn't put it like that but yes… how did you know?"

    "Come on Lexa, I'm a feral. I can smell him all over you, not to mention that fact that you're wearing his clothes."

    "And you okay with it, I mean us, me and Jesse"

   "Well it's not as if you've been hiding it very well, anyway I'm happy when Jesse's happy and you obviously make him happy."

   "Thanks, now I need some coffee" Lexa said and the girls both laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

Lexa walked out of the kitchen a couple of minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands. She found Jesse at the computer desk and wlaked over to him, placing his mug next to him.

    "Thanks" he answered; he looked up at her and gave her a quick smile before turning back to the computer.  She started waling up when Jesse spoke.

    "That's weird" He said, as he started typing furiously.

    "What is it?" She asked, walking back over just as Shalimar and Brennan appeared.

     "Some one's in safe house 5" Everyone gathered round the computer Jesse was sitting at. "I'm bringing up the security cameras now" Jesse pressed a couple of keys and the images from the safe house popped up. On the floor of the entrance walkway was a huddled figure shivering, the figure was obviously hurt."

   "Lets get over there" Jesse said, parting the huddle around the computer to go get some med supplies, Shalimar and Brennan fired up the helix while Lexa stayed behind. Although she wish she could go. She hated when Jesse went off without her. She had to stay in her office talking to her dominion contact who had just called.


	3. What does damage

And even more because I was feeling extra kind. Keep me happy with reviews and I'll keep you happy with new chapters !!

 "Lets get over there" Jesse said, parting the huddle around the computer to go get some med supplies, Shalimar and Brennan fired up the helix while Lexa stayed behind. Although she wish she could go. She hated when Jesse went off without her. She had to stay in her office talking to her dominion contact who had just called.

  When they got there they found the safe house door ajar and there were patches of blood around the entrance. Walking in they found the figure still on the floor trembling. Jesse strode over to the figure and crouched down. From there he could clearly see that it was a woman.

     "Hey" Jesse said to get her attention. At the sound of his voice the woman reacted, suddenly her arm flew out and struck Jesse which sent him flying across the room. He hit the opposite wall and slid down unconscious.

    "Jesse!" Shalimar said before responding to the attack from the woman, the woman's face spun round and Shalimar could clearly see her eyes, they flicked into cats eyes just like Shalimar could which meant that she was a feral. There was one difference though, Shalimar's eyes flicked an orange colour, this woman's were bright red. Shalimar ducked an arm and threw out her own arm in retaliation.

    "Shal, watch out" Brennan said, giving her enough time to jump away before Brennan hit the female with an electricity bolt. It stunned her and before Brennan could act in response, the woman had fled leaving the two mutants puzzled at what had happened. They were soon pulled out of their reverie when they remembered about Jesse; Walking over to him they made sure he was still alive. Brennan shook him gently to see if he would rouse.

   "Come of Jess man, wake up" He said watching as Jesse groaned softly.

   "Brennan?" Jesse asked in a pained whisper

   "Yeah" Brennan replied pulling Jesse to his feet and sticking his arm underneath his to support him.

   "Next time I want to help someone, shock me okay?" 

   "Okay then" Brennan agreed smiling gently at Shalimar to reassure her that Jesse would be okay.

Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan re-entered sanctuary. Jesse walked slowly behind the other two, an ice pack on the back of his neck. Lexa walked out of her office and saw them

   "What happened?" She asked taking a look at Jesse.

    "The helpless girl was not so helpless, in fact she was dangerous, Jesse here got thrown across the room." Brennan said as they all walked back to the computer; Jesse sat down and used his free hand to re-run the cameras of what happened.

    "What were you thinking?" Lexa asked Jesse, her hands on her hips.

    "I thought I was trying to help someone" He replied looking over to her as much as he could without his neck hurting.

    "You could have died! You know for someone so clever you sure can be stupid sometimes" With that Lexa stormed off. Jesse didn't understand what had just happened so looked at Shalimar for the answer.

    "She's angry at you because she cares for you and she doesn't want to be because it means that she'll get hurt if something ever happens to you." Shalimar answered for Jesse before walking off. As best he could he carried on working, knowing that Lexa needed space. Looking back at the camera footage he zoomed in on her eyes and took note of the colour of her feral eyes. Next he went to the lab and looked at the sample of blood they had collected before they left. He also went through the mutant database to see if they could ID the woman. 


	4. What strengthens

Sorry its so short, please keep reviewing

Lexa woke up the next day, saddened at the outburst she had yesterday which meant she was alone in bed. She didn't mean to shout at Jesse but she really didn't know what she would do if she lost him and that scared her because it meant that she cared for him. She wasn't used to caring for people because it only got her hurt; But Lexa knew that Jesse would never intentionally hurt her. She also knew that she would have to talk to Jesse about this. Lexa left her room and was about to head to Jesse's room when she saw him slumped over asleep at the computer desk. She headed quickly to the kitchen to fetch him another cup of coffee and then returned, placing the mug down and gently waking Jesse up.

    "Huh?" Jesse woke up suddenly, taking a minute to take in his surroundings, he'd fallen asleep at the computer again, it wasn't unusual for it to happen. Looking up he saw Lexa above him.

    "Morning" She said softly, grabbing the nearest stool and sitting right next to him

    "Morning" he replied, watching her sit down.

    "I wanna talk to you about yesterday" Lexa said, she paused for a second before continuing. "I'm sorry I shouted it's just I… I don't know what I would do if I lost you, and yesterday made me realise just how much I care about you"

    "I care about you to Lexa, and I'm sorry too…for going in to that safe house without a thought about what might happen, I'll be more careful next time I promise" Jesse replied.

   "I'm glad we got that sorted out" Lexa moved forward and kissed Jesse; he returned the kiss and deepened it, Comforting Lexa. Lexa pulled away, laid a quick but gentle kiss on his lips before turning around and leaning back so that she was in his arms.

    "So you've been here all night, I'm guessing you've found something" Lexa began after a minute of comfortable silence.

    "Yeah actually I think I might have" Jesse replied. "The female feral is called Joanna Wood, feline feral aged 23. Nothing unusual about her blood until I had a look at some of the blood we found. It's like she was on drugs. Her whole body must have been hyped up, her abilities strengthened, that's why she had the power to throw me across the room" Jesse winced slightly as he brought up the subject, knowing Lexa didn't like it. We need to find this girl fast and get her off whatever she's on. I found her address. Why don't You, Shal and Brennan check it out while I do a bit more digging"

     "Okay" Lexa answered, giving Jesse a goodbye kiss before walking off to wake Shalimar and Brennan.


	5. What it does

"Anything?" Jesse asked through his com-link while Lexa, Shalimar and Brennan searched the Joanna's apartment.

    "It's a wreck" Lexa replied, wading her way through the upturned furniture and rubbish.

   "Either her place was searched or she did this herself when she was doped up" Shalimar added. Using her feral senses to find anything useful.

    "You found anything else yet?" Brennan asked Jesse.

    "Not yet, I'm still searching, wait" He stopped for a second and the other three waited patiently for him to answer. "Okay, I've been looking at the police records and it says they've had a stream of extreme violence attacks, the attackers were all high on something and they all were too strong or fast for them to catch…Ooh even better, they have one caught, he's stored in the city morgue. You wanna go fetch it? I need to do some more tests"

    "You wanna dead body?" Shalimar asked

    "It's the only way we're gonna find out what happened to Joanna" Jesse reasoned.

    "To the morgue then" Lexa sighed, pushing her way back through the mess.

Lexa, Brennan and Shalimar all stood outside the med lab while Jesse did his tests on the body although they could see what was going on through the glass windows.

   "How long are you gonna be?" Brennan asked. Shalimar looked at him funny. "What? I'm hungry!" He added.

   "Go" Shalimar motioned to the kitchen "We don't all need to be here" Shalimar watched as he walked off grateful and then turned back to the window.

    "Hey, could someone try and find security footage of this guy, see if the police have anything on his death or the attack." Jesse said, his voice muffled from the mask he was wearing. Shalimar left to find what Jesse needed while Lexa stayed behind, secretly admiring Jesse while he worked. She watched as he took a blood sample and put it under the microscope, looking at it for a couple of seconds before moving to the computer. She smiled at his confused face and then watched as he went back over to the body. 10 minutes later he came out of the lab to tell everyone what he'd found out and as usual everyone gathered around the computer table.

   "Well, I've ran him through the mutant database and his name is Parker Finnby, aged 25 and is a thermal elemental , still have to figure out what he was on but I can tell you what it did. I don't know what it does to normal people but this drug hypes up mutant powers, so much that it's hard to control them, I'm guessing it starts off by giving you an extra boost in your powers, you're high, you can't tell what's real and what's not. You'll have no inhibitions and that's when you'll start getting dangerous. Mixed with you powers and you'll feel untouchable which means you'll become violent." Jesse looked round while everyone took in this information. "However it doesn't last. This drug isn't finished; either that or someone wants it to work that way. New mutants can't handle it and their genetics reject it which kills them. I'm gonna do some more searching, we need to find Joanna if she's not already dead and also the dealer that's giving this stuff out, plus I've got to try and find a way to counteract the drug when its in the system. I'm going to be here a while guys" Jesse finished, Brennan and Shalimar walked off in the direction of Brennan's bedroom while Lexa stayed behind.

   "You want some company?" she asked

   "I'm okay"

   "Are you sure, I can stay if you want to?"

   "I'm sure, I'll get things done quicker if I'm not distracted" Jesse answered, looking up at Lexa so she knew what he meant. He couldn't get any work down if she was sitting down watching him, they'd only end up…..not doing any work

   "Okay well you know where I am if you need me" Lexa gave him a quick kiss before walking off.

Jesse had been searching all day. He'd found snippets of information but nothing big. Until he's found where the drug had came from. Genomex. "What a surprise" he said sarcastically to himself. It was late and if he wanted to find anything else it would mean going into Genomex files. They were some of the hardest files to get into but they weren't completely impregnable. It could wait till the morning. He yawned quietly before making his way to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw Lexa asleep in his bed. He got changed and got into the bed whilst Lexa unconsciously moved over to him. He placed his arm around her and fell asleep.   


	6. What is it Jess?

Sorry it's so short, more is ready, I have three more chapters waiting and they will only appear with more reviews

The next morning Lexa had woken up before Jesse. He's obviously been exhausted from the previous days work. She smiled. She'd gone to bed alone hoping he'd turn up but she must have fallen asleep cos now she was waking up in his arms. She knew it was kinda soppy and so unlike her to be like this but when she was with Jesse she could let her guard down because she knew that he would never see her as weak. Realising that she needed to get up she lightly got out of the bed, making sure that she didn't wake up Jesse as he still needed to sleep. When he found her an hour later she was on the computer in her office. He laughed quietly at her intense look of concentration that she had on her face. It wasn't quiet enough and she looked up and smiled when she saw who it was.

    "Morning sleepyhead" She teased

    "I'm sorry I was so late getting to bed last night" Jesse casually walked up to Lexa's desk and sat down on one corner "I have so much to do and not enough time to do it in"  

    "Isn't that Mutant X's life story?" She replied.

    "Ah, and that's my cue to go and do some work, but hey if I finish by tonight and if we don't have to save someone how about we go out, there's that new club opening"

     "Sounds like a plan" Lexa kissed Jesse goodbye and then let him leave, knowing that they were never going to go out if he didn't finish what he was doing.

Jesse had been at the computer for an hour hacking in to whatever files were left from Genomex. Half an hour later he got lucky, some of the systems that were holding the files had been corrupted which meant they were easier to get into. He then did a search to see if the information he wanted was still there. What he found surprised him.

   "Guys!" He called through his com-link "You better get here quick, I found something you're gonna want to look at" at this everyone made their appearance.

    "What is it Jess?" Shalimar asked him as she walked towards him.

    "I found the person that designed the drug" He answered, obviously holding back

    "Well who was it then?" Brennan asked as he came up behind Shalimar and Lexa.

    "The person who designed the drug was Adam"


	7. What Changes

Hope you're enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing !!!

There was a long silence as everyone took this in.

   "Are you sure" Shalimar asked quietly.

   "I'm sorry; I checked and double checked, seems that while he was there he worked to make a drug that boosts mutant powers, a short period where mutant powers are enhanced. He never finished the project. He was working with Dr. Sara Stanton at the time" Jesse looked at Lexa "You remember here don't you? Her drug nearly killed you, I performed mouth to mouth" Lexa laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere

    "Is that all you remember?" Lexa asked teasing him.

    "Hey, I don't remember you complaining" Jesse replied, joining in.

    "I'll think you'll find that I was unconscious at the time, wasn't in the right state of mind to complain" Jesse was about to counter when Brennan interrupted.

    "Okay, enough of the small talk, what else you got" Jesse took a breath before continuing.

     "The drugs called seroxin, Takes about 2 hours to take effect, your on a high for about 4 hours after that and then after that….You turn evil, that is until your genes give up on you and you die. Adam didn't finish it so I don't know how much time anyone infected with this stuff has. I doubt it Joanna survived the night"

    "I'm sorry" Shalimar said, placing a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder

    "It's alright, even if we had found her we probably wouldn't have known what to do in time. What we can do is find the dealer though. Stop him from killing anyone else. I found from a police report that there was a fight at the Undertones club the night before we found Joanna. The woman who started the fight fits Joanna's description. You guys wanna check it out? See if anyone was there that night or knew her."

     "Okay, let's go" Brennan and Shalimar Lexa left, leaving Jesse with his computer again. He sighed knowing he was a long way from having all the information he needed and headed to the med lab. He needed to work out a counteragent to the drug just incase another new mutant got infected. It was going to be a long day.

    "Okay we're here" Brennan spoke through his com-link to Jesse before leading the two women into the bar. It was already filling up even though it was still early. Brennan and Lexa made their way to the bar as Shalimar checked out the dance floor.

Brennan and Lexa reached the bar and sat down on two empty stools. Lexa motioned for the barman and he walked over to them.

   "What can I get you two?"

   "How about some information" Brennan pulled out a picture of Joanna and showed it the barman "She was in here a couple of nights ago, made a scene, possibly decked a couple of guys?"

   "Sounds familiar, a couple of my guards probably chucked her out of here"

   "You own the place" Lexa asked

   "A couple of years now, hey I'm sorry I couldn't give you anymore information how about I fix you two a couple of drinks, on the house." Brennan looked around for Shalimar before nodding to the barman. She could always drive them home.

The barman went over to the other side of the bar to fix the drinks. Slipping in some powder as he did, hoping the two people at the bar didn't see him do it. He brought them over and placed them in front of them. He smiled as they both took a sip of their drinks.


	8. What its like

I've had to change it to PG-13 for things in this chapter and the next, (blame Lexa and Brennan for being

On drugs, they say things they'll regret) PS, don't do drugs 

 "You two find anything?" Shalimar asked as she led the other two from the bar and outside to the car.

   "Nope just a couple of really good drinks that's all"

   "Looks like I'm driving then" Shalimar sighed as she got into the drivers seat.

Back at Sanctuary Jesse was waiting for them.

    "Tell me you got something" Shalimar and Jesse asked at the same time. The laughed at their timing and then proceeded to tell each other what had happened.

     "Didn't find much at the club, a couple of people were there that night that I talked to, they saw her come in, she started a fight and then a couple of guards escorted her out. Lexa and Brennan didn't find anything. You?"

     "Well I'm still working on antidote" Jesse said as he led her into the med lab and towards the body of the thermal elemental. "I've found the seroxin in his system, I'm just trying out some different scenarios with counteragents, with not much luck so far and I still haven't got much closer to how it's being distributed.

   "Keep trying, we need to get this sorted soon. We don't know how much of this drug is out there or how many new mutants have been infected" Jesse nodded and went back to the computer in the med lab whilst Shalimar went to find Lexa and Brennan.

    "Hey guys?" She shouted "Where are you?" She listened carefully with her feral hearing and heard them in the living area.

   "What you up to?" She asked as she spied Lexa lying down on the sofa and Brennan sitting upside down on one of the chairs.

  "We're trying to work out who's had sex in the weirdest place"

  "That's…interesting" Shalimar answered standing over the two of them. There was a small silence as the two mutants recalled all the places that they'd had sex.

   "Behind a bar"

   "Really?"

   "Would I Lie?"

   "Okay then, how about…………. In a basement of a block of flats"

   "Why would you do that?" They were about to a carry on when Shalimar interrupted them.

   "Enough! Don't you two have anything better to do?" They stared at her as if she had two heads "Okay, I'm going to go help Jesse" with that Shalimar left.

   "Hey, you ever done it on the helix?"


	9. What's so funny

  Carry on reviewing, I hope you like how I'm going with this. I have the rest of the story planned out now and another 2 chapters waiting for you Enjoy.

   Shalimar sat on one of the free examination beds that were in the med lab swinging her legs and whistling. She watched as Jesse reprogrammed scenario after scenario on the computer and each time the counteragent didn't work and the cells died. He looked up after try 100 and run his hand through his hair and sighed.

   "Can you stop with the whistling please I'm trying to concentrate!" Jesse asked forcefully. Shalimar stopped and jumped off the bed

   "I'm sorry"

   "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted, its just I'm no way nearer to finding the answer and it just gets to me when that happens. It's like when you're fighting someone and no matter how many times you punch them in the face they just won't go down."

   "Do you know what I would do?" Shalimar walked over to Jesse and hugged him.

  "What?"

   "Keep on punching" Jesse laughed quietly, he pulled away from the embrace and was about to carry on when there was a bang on the glass wall that separated the lab from the rest of sanctuary. It was Lexa. He motioned for her to come in and she did, happily smiling her face off.

  "What's made you so happy?" Jesse asked as she walked towards him.

  "I... have no clue" She stopped in front of him and looked him carefully in the eyes

  "Hey, did you know you're eyes are purple?"

  "Are you okay Lexa?"

  "Hey! They've just changed colour, Brennan! Come look at this" At this Brennan came running in. He tripped on a piece of wiring and fell over which caused the two happy mutants to laugh hysterically. Shalimar Picked Brennan up off the floor and put him on one of the beds, suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him.

   "Do you know I love you Shalimar Fox" Shalimar struggled against him "In fact I love pretty much everyone" With that he started laughing again. At the same time Jesse was having his own trouble with Lexa.

   "Hey Jesse, Me and Brennan were talking and you know what I've found out? He's done it in a weirder place than me and you know how competitive I am so how about you and me go off to some… weird place and…" Lexa tried to grab hold of Jesse but her phased out of the way.

  "How about we go find a secure room and lock you up?" Jesse answered trying to stop her from grabbing again.

   "That could work"

   "That's soo not what I meant" Jesse looked over at Shalimar desperately who had just gotten free from Brennan's grasp.

   "They're high" He told her, trying to restrain Lexa from doing anything she'd regret later.

  "Ya think?" Shalimar replied, trying to do the same thing with Brennan. Then everything changed dramatically. Brennan broke free from Shalimar's hold and knocked her over; she hit her head on the way down and fell unconscious. Jesse looked over at Shalimar as this happened and as he was distracted Lexa hit him over the head and Lexa and Brennan watched as he also fell to the floor unconscious.

  "Come on Lexa, Let's go have some fun"


	10. What a mess

Only a couple more chapters to go now. I've been working out a sequel but I'll only start writing it if you really want it.

  Jesse groaned as he woke up. Opening his eyes he immediately regretted it as the light in the room shot daggers at his head. Scrunching his eyes closed he tried to sit up. Hearing someone's footsteps he called out.

   "Shalimar?" She replied by helping him up onto one of the beds

   "You okay?" She asked as he slowly opened his eyes

   "I'll live, how long you been up?"

   "Just a couple of minutes before you"

   "You seen Mary Kate or Ashley?"

   "Huh?"

   "Lexa or Brennan"

    "Oh, I haven't left the lab yet, I though we'd go on a little recon. If they've got Seroxin in their systems then their not going to be that happy to see us" Jesse looked at his watch

     "They're gonna be in stage two buy now, so be careful, we'll do some recon, try and lock them up and then I'm gonna find the counteragent" Shalimar passed him a couple of painkillers and then helped him off the table. Walking to the lab door they stayed silent to see if they could hear anything

   "Can you hear them" Jesse whispered

   "No, but I can smell them, they're still here somewhere" Jesse slid the door open and they moved forward, looking in each direction for the two AWOL friends. The mess that was Sanctuary silenced them, there were burns, holes and scratches all over the walls, all the furniture had been ripped and upturned, the computers were all on a burning mess in one corner and there was mess all over the floor.

   "When they party, they really party"

   "They are soo cleaning this mess up" Jesse was about to move forward when Shalimar stopped him. She pointed to the far end of the room where Lexa and Brennan burst into the room.

  "Look Lexa, someone's left us some people to play with"

  "How nice of them" Jesse and Shalimar took a step back. They could see the red in both Lexa and Brennan's eyes.

  "How about you come to the lab and we fix you two" Jesse reasoned

  "No-one tells us what to do" Lexa shouted at Jesse and he massed in time as Lexa shot a laser as Jesse. Brennan joined in and Shalimar hid behind Jesse as lasers and electricity was being thrown in their direction. Shalimar knew that he couldn't stay massed forever. As Lexa and Brennan stopped to recharge Shalimar made a run for it, making it into the lab in time. She started the Sanctuary lockdown and Jesse slipped under the descending metal walls into the lab just in the nick of time. Now Jesse and Shalimar were locked in the lab whist Lexa and Brennan were locked in the main living area.

   "You okay?" Shalimar asked Jesse as he took large gulps of air

   "I will be" He answered through breaths. "I don't think we have much time, you know where they got the drug from?" Jesse stood up with Shalimar's help. Shalimar thought about it for a second before answering.

   "Now I think about it, they both had a drink at the club we were checking out, the one where Joanna also got into a fight." With that Jesse went to the computer and started typing. "The club was called Undertones right, Owned by a Peter Ross it's been open for a couple of years now… oh wait you will not believe this…  his brother worked at Genomex. Well he did until Eckhart sent him on a mission that got him killed, probably at the hands of a couple of mutants."

   "Everything makes sense now. Only new mutants have been infected with the drug so far. His brother must have smuggled the drug out while he was there thinking he could make a profit on the side and then when he died his brother must have found the research on it and decided to take revenge"

   "But how does he know who to give the seroxin to? I mean he doesn't have access to the mutant database and the only other way for him to know would be..."

  "Would be what?" Shalimar asked, puzzled at Jesse's pause. Jesse started typing and brought up a picture of Peter Ross.

  "He's a new mutant too"


	11. What I give to you

Please keep reviewing. I've just got one more chapter to write ( and another 2 chapters waiting)    

"A psionic, just like his brother." Jesse showed Shalimar the entry for Peter Ross on the new mutant Database.

   "But why is a new mutant turning on other new mutants. He can't seriously blame all mutants for what a couple of new mutants did to his brother."

   "You're forgetting Gabriel Ashlocke, and all the other new mutants around that have tried to kills us in the last three years. Even our own kind kills without prejudice Shal"

   "I tell you; as soon as we've sorted this all out I'm going down to that club and kicking that guy's ass"

   "I'm with you on that one. If anything happens to Lexa or Brennan, I won't be able to hold myself accountable for anything I might do"

   "Don't worry, we'll help them, and destroy any remains of seroxin left so that no-one else can get hurt. If we get this all done by tonight you're buying the first round of drinks"

   "You're on. Now I've got a couple more things to try with the antidote and if that doesn't work I don't know what will" Jesse walked back over to the lab table where all his work was and started a new test. Shalimar couldn't stop staring at the picture of Peter Ross. It was his fault that Brennan was trying to kill her. She even cared that Lexa was not herself. She kept quiet knowing that Jesse needed to be focused if he was going to find a solution.

Half an hour later Shalimar jumped when she heard Jesse shout out.

    "Yes!"

    "Please tell me you have the answer" Shalimar asked, walking over to him.

    "I think I have, I was looking at the seroxin chemical compound-"He was about to continue when Shalimar stopped him.

     "In English"

     "The last test I did was stable which means if we get this antidote into there bodies in the next 10 minutes they'll be okay" Shalimar hugged Jesse as a thank you.

    "But how are we going to get it to them, they're not exactly going to come in here and ask for a booster shot."

   "I was thinking about that and I think I've come up with the solution." Shalimar looked at him carefully, wondering what he had in mind. She watched a Jesse went over to a far cupboard and pull out a large silver case"

   "The tranquilizer gun, we'll go out there and you'll use me as a shield while you shoot them with darts filled with the antidote"

   "Sounds like a plan but are you going to be okay with this. We don't know how long you're going to stay massed for"

   "I'll be okay, trust me, there is no way I'll un-mass with you behind me" Shalimar smiled and nodded.


	12. What I want

I'm running out of things to say here so just keep reviewing and keep enjoying the story

Jesse and Shalimar opened the lab door for the second time that day. They had undone the lockdown and were hoping that Lexa and Brennan were still okay. They moved slowly and quietly through sanctuary. Jesse in front and Shalimar behind holding the tranq gun that held Lexa and Brennan's antidote. Jesse stopped as Lexa walked in. The drug was obviously taking a toll on her but otherwise she looked okay. She called out for Brennan and he appeared also looking tired.

    "You two come for round two then" Brennan asked, his red eyes asking for a fight.

    "And look" Lexa said, spying the gun that Shalimar held protectively in her hands "They brought a toy to play with" The two laughed and it reminded Jesse of those bad guys who laugh evilly and then twirl their moustaches.

   "Lets get this over with shall we?"

   "We haven't even started yet" Lexa stormed forward suddenly and kicked the gun out of Shalimar's hand followed by a punch that Shalimar easily dodged. While that was happening Brennan had charged at Jesse. Jesse phased and Brennan tumbled right through him. He growled in anger and sent electricity at Jesse. This time he reacted quickly enough and massed out. 

    "Fight like a man Jesse, stop dodging" Brennan shouted as he fired up more electricity at his fingertips.

    "We don't want to hurt you Brennan" The two brothers circled as they spoke. Jesse considered the last time they were in this situation. Brennan had fought him in the arena. He was drugged up last time as well only this time it just enhanced his anger. Brennan had nearly killed him.

    "That's good then because you'll be the one getting hurt" Brennan lunged at Jesse and this time he didn't use his powers. Instead he blocked the move and hit out himself pushing Brennan back. Soon they were both fighting each other. Both of them hitting out or kicking. Half the time the moves were blocked and other times they hit their target. When Jesse was still recovering from the last blow Brennan hit him with electricity, sending him across the room. Fortunately for Jesse he fell right by the tranq gun. He shouted for Shalimar who pushed Lexa over to Brennan and jumped out the way.  In one solid motion Jesse had pulled the gun up and aimed hitting Lexa first. She jolted back as it hit her in the shoulder and she looked down at the dart. Pulling out the dart she looked at it a second before collapsing to the ground. Brennan soon joined her on the floor.

Jesse and Shalimar stood above them catching their breath. Jesse wiped some blood from his mouth and looked at Shalimar, both hoping that the drug worked.


	13. What a relief

Just one more chapter to go!!! Tel me if you want a sequel. I'll put LJ in it and I'll try and put more SB in it too. Tell me if there's anything special you want in it and I'll try and put it in somewhere.  

Jesse carefully lifted Lexa off the ground and carried her to the med-lab. Putting her on one of the beds he waited until Shalimar had brought Brennan in before scanning both of them. He held his breath as he waited to see if the drug was still in their system or not. The computer beeped pulling him out of his reverie. Looking at the computer results he let out the breath he was holding and smiled at Shalimar who was also waiting anxiously.

   "It's all gone" He stated. Shalimar also smiled in relief and went over to Jesse and gave him a hug. They cleaned the pair up and put them in their bedrooms to sleep off any effects.

  "Will they be okay while we're gone" Shalimar asked concerned.

  "They'll be fine. They'll be asleep for a while yet. Now's a perfect time to sort out Peter Ross." Shalimar nodded and the two left in the helix while the friends slept.  

Jesse phased the club entrance so that he and Shalimar could walk through. Storming through them main area of the club they headed towards Peter Ross' office. The stood outside the door and Shalimar nodded, letting Jesse know that he was in there. Jesse stood back as Shalimar kicked down the door and they walked in. In front of them was a large man in all black holding a gun. Behind him was a smaller man who was obviously the man they were looking for.

   "What do you want?" The smaller man asked.

  "We want the seroxin" Jesse asked, carefully maneuvering himself in front of Shalimar incase the bigger man started shooting.

   "You're mutants, why would you want it, it'll kill you"

    "You infected our friends, they're fine now but they could have died."

    "One thing you must learn is never mess with Mutant X; now give us all your seroxin" The smaller man thought about this careful before answering

    "Kill them" The bigger man obeyed the order and started shooting. Jesse managed to mass in time and all the bullets ricocheted of Jesse. One bullet hitting the bigger man in the shoulder and the rest imbedding themselves in walls. The guard fell to the ground in pain and left the smaller man unprotected. Jesse un-massed and walked over to the smaller man.

    "Killing all mutants doesn't change what happened to your brother"

    "He was killed by new mutants"

    "Give us the seroxin." Shalimar added. He slowly pointed so a large safe in the corner of the room. Jesse walked over to it; he put one hand on the top and phased the whole safe. He then placed his other hand inside and pulled out the contents. Peter Ross then jerked his hand down unexpectedly and pressed a button under his desk. Shalimar pulled him away from the desk as Jesse looked what was in his hands. On top of the pack of seroxin was a small device, and it was counting down.

    "That's not good." Jesse said. They had less than 30 seconds. Shalimar started running. She looked back to see Jesse running behind her. She couldn't see Peter Ross anywhere. She got to the entrance but it was still locked. Jesse saw her dilemma and as soon as he was close enough he grabbed hold of her and phased them both through the door. They tumbled to the ground on the other side of the door, Jesse reacted quicker and pulled Shalimar up and they began running again. As they reached a safe distance the whole building exploded. They both shielded their eyes from the fire and Shalimar hid behind Jesse. He knew her fear of fire and soon he was leading her back to the helix.


	14. What makes you stronger

Jesse and Shalimar walked into Sanctuary exhausted from the days work. They were both bruised and Bloody from cuts they had received from Lexa and Brennan. They had bags under their eyes from sheer fatigue. Their slow pace gave them time to talk.

"Why do people keep trying to blow us up? Do we have a sign above our heads saying detonate this or something?"

"I don't know, but at least all the seroxin was destroyed in the fire"

"Yeah and all the computer files he might have had on it"

"I wonder what happened to him, I didn't see him after the explosion"

"If he survived, I'm sure he'll be back" Shalimar was about to reply when she noticed two sleepy figures appearing from their separate bedrooms. Jesse also noticed and was the first to speak.

"Well look who it is. You're not going to try kill us again are you?" he asked.

"Uh oh, what did we do this time?"

"Look around you" They looked at the mess they had created "Yes that was you. Which means you're going to be the ones to tidy it up" Brennan looked at the state that Jesse was in.

"I didn't…" Brennan pointed to Jesse's cut lip.

"Yeah you did, don't worry about it man, you were drugged up at the time." Brennan and Lexa looked at him confused.

"That club owner you guys talked to spiked your drinks with Seroxin. If it wasn't for Jesse here you two would be dead" At this Lexa walked up to Jesse and gave him a kiss, whispering in his ear.

"Remind me to thank you properly later" Jesse just went red and the other two laughed as they knew what Lexa had offered.

"So I didn't say or do anything that was, you know…" Brennan asked Shalimar walking up to her.

"That my little secret isn't it" She answered with a devious smile on her face. Brennan stood right up against her, hoping to persuade her to talk.

"You know I love you right?" He asked

"Of course I do" Shalimar replied her face deadpan as she added "If fact, you love everyone" At that Jesse and Shalimar burst out laughing and without saying anything else, walked to their separate bedrooms and closed the doors.

A couple of days later and Sanctuary had finally been tidied up. Even Jesse and Shalimar pitched in. Lexa yawned as she came out her bedroom. She wanted to find Jesse to talk to him. Ever since the seroxin incident he had been a bit distant and she wanted to find out why. She found Brennan and Shalimar curled up on the sofa together watching morning cartoons together. They were both underneath big blanket and were eating cereal out of the same bowl. They looked over when they heard her coming.

"Morning" Brennan greeted with a mouthful of fruit loops.

"Have you guys seen Jesse?" Brennan shook his head

"He probably went out for a run. When he's not around at this time of the morning that's where he'll be. There's this road he likes to run" Shalimar picked herself off the sofa and headed to the computers. Bringing up a map of the area she pointed to a long stretch of open road. "There, try that"

"Thanks. I need the air anyway" She watched as Shalimar got back underneath the covers before walking off to the garage. Picking the open topped car she left.

Lexa was about to give up, thinking that he'd taken another route when she spotted him up ahead. She drove up to him, slowing the car down to his pace. He looked over and stopped as he saw who was in the car. He bent over placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. A second later he looked up.

"Hey" Lexa said softly.

"The dominion called?" Jesse asked. Still catching his breath

"No, nothing like that, I just...needed to talk to you"

"What about?"

"What happened the last couple of day, us" Lexa answered. Jesse knew it was coming. He walked round the car and sat on the bonnet. Lexa Got out of the car and sat next to him. "Want to tell me why you've been so distant" There was a long pause before Jesse answered.

"You know any later and I wouldn't have been able to save you… There was a time when I didn't think I could and that I was going to lose you" Lexa listened as he continued. "Test after test to find an antidote and each time it failed."

"But you didn't fail and I didn't die. I don't plan die either, not any time soon" This time Jesse listened. "Without you I wouldn't be alive and for that I thank you. Being near death made me realise what's important in life and I don't want to die without telling you how I feel. I've been running from my feelings since day one but now I know I can't run from this. I love you Jesse" Jesse smiled as he heard these words and surprised her by kissing her passionately.

"I love you too" He said as they broke apart.

"Then why were you running?"

"I wasn't running, I was just taking some time. When I could have died you shouted then slept on it, I deal by taking some time to think about it"

"Okay then, thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me in"

"Thanks for letting me in too, I know how hard it's been for you"

"Come on, let's get back. You need a shower, and if you're lucky I'll join you" The pair laughed and after another kiss climbed inside the car and drove back.

The End

Hope you liked it and get ready for the next story. Any name suggestions are welcome as I have no idea what I am going to call it! I have already wrote the first chapter and it will go along with the first story (LJ and more SB)


End file.
